1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a seat cushion for an automobile seat. More particularly, it relates to a construction of a seat cushion for a seat disposed in the front, of seats disposed in the front and rear in a cabin.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the rear side of a seat cushion for an automobile seat is covered with a back cover fabricated by molding a soft material such as fabric sheet into a three-dimensional shape. This back cover, which is provided to prevent the seat cushion, shoes, and the like from being damaged if the shoes of a passenger seated on the rear seat hit the seat cushion, is fixed to the seat cushion by using clips or the like.
A problem with the above-described conventional seat cushion is that since a separate back cover is needed to cover the rear side of the seat cushion, not only the number of parts and the manpower for fabrication increases, but also assembling work is troublesome, which leads to a high cost and difficulty in increasing work efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situation, and accordingly an object thereof is to provide a construction of a seat cushion, in which a load applied to the shoes and the like of a passenger seated on a seat in the rear can be moderated, and the assembling work can be made easy, without an increase in the number of parts and the manpower for fabrication and work.
To solve the problem with the above-described related art, the present invention provides a construction of a seat cushion formed by mounting a cushion pad on a cushion frame formed into a rectangular shape and by covering the cushion pad with a skin, wherein a recess is provided at the rear end of the cushion frame, and on the other hand, an extension extending downward is integrally formed at the rear end of the cushion pad, by which the extension is fitted in the recess in the cushion frame.
As described above, according to the construction of a seat cushion in accordance with the present invention, a seat cushion is formed by mounting a cushion pad on a cushion frame formed into a rectangular shape and by covering the cushion pad with a skin, and is arranged so that a recess is provided at the rear end of the cushion frame, and on the other hand, an extension extending downward is integrally formed at the rear end of the cushion pad, by which the extension is fitted in the recess in the cushion frame. Therefore, a load applied when the shoes and the like of a passenger seated on a seat in the rear come into contact with the seat cushion can be moderated, and the assembling work can be made easy, without an increase in the number of parts and the manpower for fabrication and work.
Also, in the construction of a seat cushion in accordance with the present invention, if the rear end of a side frame constituting a side portion of the cushion frame projects outward and rearward from the recess without being covered with the cushion pad, at the time of covering, the deformation of the rear end corner portions of the seat cushion is prevented even if tension is applied to the skin, so that the dimensional accuracy can be maintained.
Further, in the construction of a seat cushion in accordance with the present invention, if the recess in the cushion frame and the rear end of the side frame are connected by an inclined face spreading on the outside gradually toward the rear, or if the recess in the cushion frame is formed by a curved face spreading on the outside gradually toward the rear so that each end of the curved face is connected to the rear end of the side frame, an impact load applied from the side of the seat cushion can be distributed to the side frame effectively, by which the concentration of stresses can be prevented.